COMUNICACIÓN
´''' '''BUENAS PRÁCTICAS EN LA CAPTACIÓN DE FONDOS 2.0 CIBERFUNDRAISING Aqui encontrarás las contribuciones colaborativas de los alumos de APFOS y Semántica Social del curso Marketing en redes sociales para captar fondos". ' Pensemos que la captación de fondos no es tarea aislada de nuestra ONG, que puede ser una labor en la que todos trabajamos conjuntamente. Pensemos en eliminar la idea de competencia y cambiemos a la idea de solidaridad conjunta para obtener donaciones de la sociedad. Si trabajamos conjuntamente podemos obtener más fondos mejorando las técnicas de captación, consiguiendo más cercanía con los potenciales donantes y más cercanía entre las propias ONGs. '¿QUÉ ES EL CROWDFUNDING? El Crowdfunding como estrategia de captación de pequeñas aportaciones. Es una vía alternativa en pleno crecimiento. Solo hace falta formular un proyecto interesante que conecte con las personas. El resto, es conseguir la aportación de muchas personas. En este caso la estrategía de comunicación tiene que ir dirigida especialmente al público capaz de identificarse con la causa. Para la ONG, este público objetivo tiene que comenzar por el capital social con el que cuenta. Campaña para Mi grano de arena de APFOS. Es un proyecto para formar a parados de larga duración. Para ello la Asociación APFOS busca el patrocinio de la sociedad civil, y de esta manera ofrecer los cursos de manera gratuita a los potenciales beneficiarios; personas desempleadas. La formación pretende dotar al alumno de herramientas básicas para iniciar un proyecto social. Se busca promover el autoempleo y a su vez promover iniciativas solidarias que tengan un impacto positivo en la sociedad thumb|300px|left|Taller Emprendedores Sociales La cuestión es que muchas campañas de crowdfunding no obtienen la respuesta esperada. Aún falta generar más conocimiento de las mismas. El crowdfunding es altamente efectivo sobre todo en contribuciones para el teatro y las artes Veamos algunos ejemplos de captación de fondos 2.0 de los cuales podemos aprender. 'ESTRATEGÍAS DE COMUNICACIÓN Y SENSIBILIZACIÓN. ANÁLISIS DE CAMPAÑA'S' Contribuyamos a analizar y aprender sobre comunicación y sensibilización en el tercer sector. Este video es realizado por voluntarios que se fuerón a trabajar en terreno. ¿que les parece? Desde el punto de vista de la comunicación y sensibilización de la organización este vídeo tiene tanto puntos fuertes como débiles. Como PUNTOS FUERTES destacaría: - El tono positivo que se emplea. En los últimos tiempos los estudios apuntan a que el uso de mensajes positivos es más favorable. Sobre esto ha hablado en mayor profundidad, entre otros, Eloisa Nos Aldás, pero tan solo con fijarnos en el cambio de estrategia realizado en los últimos tiempos por la mayoría de las ONL es suficiente para darnos cuenta de cómo esta idea ha calado profundamente en estas organizaciones. el material es reproducido sin coste algunO - Otro aspecto favorable es la presencia en la red que se consigue gracias a este material. Se está, por tanto, generando reputación corporativa online. Como PUNTOS DÉBILES destacaría: - El resultado es poco dinámico. Al tratarse de una composición realizada a base de fotografías el vídeo se hace demasiado largo para un receptor sin interés inicial. - Además por las características del vídeo es difícil que alcance una elevada viralidad, y por tanto, presencia en la web. Para que un vídeo tenga viralidad debe ser sorprendente y atractivo, características que no se pueden atribuir al ejemplo que se nos presenta. Consecuentemente sin infravalorar la acción de los cooperantes creo que este vídeo no debe convertirse ni en ejemplo ni en estandarte de una práctica de comunicación online brillante, sino que debe ser valorado por lo que es y criticada por las carencias que presenta. Ana Belén Rodríguez ' ' ''LA CAMPAÑA: '''EXPERIMENTO COMPARTE DE ACCIÓN CONTRA EL HAMBRE La Organización Humanitaria Internacional [http://www.accioncontraelhambre.org/ Acción contra el Hambre ']lanzó en 2011 un video con un “experimento” realizado a 20 niños de entre 4 y 6 años para estudiar el comportamiento del ser humano cuando se enfrenta a la realidad de un mundo mal repartido. El planteamiento es sencillo. Dos niños sentados en una mesa en la que hay dos platos tapados por una tapa. Un plato contiene un bocadillo y el otro está vacío. Como es la hora de merendar, se invita a los niños a que abran la tapa y merienden. '¿Cómo reaccionarán al ver que solo a uno de ellos le ha tocado un bocadillo? Para finalizar, el video nos recuerda que “''En un mundo con capacidad de alimentar al doble de su población, 3,5 millones de niños siguen muriendo por desnutrición aguda cada año. Deberíamos aprender“. De los 20 niños sometidos a estudio, los 20 repartieron el bocadillo. La organización pretende hacernos reflexionar sobre la desnutrición y nuestra capacidad para modificar la situación actual. A través de un microsite “experimento comparte” en la página de Acción contra el hambre, se pueden hacer donaciones de diversas maneras, on line, por móvil, o hasta a través de Facebook, pujando en una subasta. ¡OS RECOMIENDO QUE LE ECHEIS UN VISTAZO! '''Con respecto a la misión y visión ' No cabe duda de que la misión y visión de la entidad quedan perfectamente reflejadas en el audiovisual. Al entrar en el microsite podemos comprobar que existe una estrategia de comunicación cuidadosamente elaborada. 'Con respecto al mensaje' Podríamos decir que se trata de un mensaje emocional, para ello se emplea un recurso que suele funcionar muy bien tanto en publicidad comercial como social, la figura de los niños. El mensaje no solo se entiende sino que impacta con la parte más emocional del interlocutor. El mensaje está profundamente relacionado con el experimento que se realiza, de modo que mensaje y experimento se retroalimentan. desnutrición infantil, 'Nivel de empatia' A todos nos gusta pensar que la naturaleza de las personas es noble. Todos queremos vivir en un mundo en el que la gente que nos rodea se preocupa por nosotros. La campaña de Acción Contra el Hambre, hace hincapié precisamente en esto, nos presenta una realidad que nos resulta agradable y deseable. Además lo hace a través de la figura de los niños. En general tenemos más esperanzas respecto a ellos, también representan el futuro y están menos “contaminados” por los egoísmos personales, eso hace que no cuestionemos la veracidad de las imágenes. Como ya he mencionado con anterioridad la campaña consigue emocionarnos, por eso nos identificamos con el mensaje. Las imágenes de los niños compartiendo sus bocadillos agradan, generan esperanzas en la bondad de las personas y acto seguido cuando se nos presenta el mensaje y se nos pone en la tesitura de decidir si queremos formar parte de ese grupo de personas buenas que comparten su bocadillo ya estamos entregados a nuestras propias emociones generadas por el audiovisual. Cualquiera podrías ser receptivo al mensaje con facilidad. 'Formato y presentación de la campaña' El formato me parece muy adecuado. Internet es el medio fundamental de difusión. El vídeo tiene una viralidad potencial importante por sus características. De hecho el primer vídeo que aparece en YouTube al buscar el título de la campaña cuenta con más de 727.000 visitas, obviamente hay muchos más vídeos con el mismo contenido. Lo que demuestra la magnitud del impacto de la campaña en la web. Este medio permite además abaratar costes y que cualquiera pueda donar. Además las donaciones se pueden hacer a través de la web, lo que permite que aquellas personas impactadas por el viral que quieran colaborar lo hagan en ese mismo momento evitando que “se enfríe” su decisión y finalmente no se produzca la donación. Las opciones de donación son muy variadas en cuanto a cantidad y formato de modo que cada uno puede encontrar la que más se adapta a sus interese: modo subasta, a través del móvil, la web. Por otro lado, en el website aparece información adicional, lo que permite aumentar la cultura social sobre la problemática que se aborda. Esto hace que el mensaje sea más global y se entienda la razón de ser de la ONL, de hecho, gracias a esto la campaña contribuye a mejorar su reputación. 5) Escogencia de los canales de comunicación implementados 'para difundirla ¿crees que han sido adecuados los canales y por qué? Como ya he explicado con antelación el canal empleado me parece muy apropiado, por su bajo coste y la multitud de posibilidades que presenta. 95.20.2.122 17:51 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Ana Belén Rodríguez 'CAMPAÑA MESA PARA 7MILLLONES thumb|right|335 px|Campaña mesa para 7millons IO'''La campaña sensibiliza sobre los problemas de falta de alimentos que sufren muchas personas y utiliza el slogan UNETE A LA CAMPAÑA PARA QUE LA UNICA HAMBRE QUE EXISTA SEA HAMBRE DE JUSTICIA, con esta frace conecta con el público para sensibilizar sobre una problematica que viven muchas personas pero que como no nos afecta no podemos comprender las dimensiones del problema. Se basa en la solicitud de microdonativos hecho que facilita la colaboración de la ciudadanía '''Con respeto a la misión y visión de la entidad Esta plentamente alineada con la misión y visión, también hay que agregar que Intermon Oxfam promueve un amplio ábanico de proyectos de cooperación que abarcan desde la salud, el desarrollo sostenible, comercio justo, lucha contra la pobreza. Dicha forma de trabajo permite que realmente cualquier proyecto mientras que sea de cooperación internacional, pueda ser legitimo y en concordancia con la misión y visión de esta ONG La campaña tiene un site propio donde se pueden encontrar todos los contenidos referentes al objetivo de la campaña y además permite conocer quienes tuiwtean sobre la campaña y así se interacciona con redes sociales Con respecto al mensaje El mensaje SIENTATE A LA MESA es una forma de incentivar a la participación. sentarse a la mesa significa colaborar pero significa también que las peronas se identifiquen en un grupo de referencia; las que han colaborado y apoyann la campaña. Es una forma de reafirma la identidad del donante como alguien solidario y que además puede conectar con el resto de personas que han colaborado de forma virtual El site tambíen nos permite comprobara cuantas personas participan y colaboran con el mensaje YA SOMOS 85845. Esto además se transforma en un incentivo más para las personas que visitan la pagina pues da la sensación de que son muchas personas y esto genera un efecto llamada. si tantas personas han colaborado quiere decir que es facil y que además yo quiero identificarme con esas personas Si navegamos en el site de la campaña veremos una serie de contenidos que nos explican el por que de la campaña. por ejemplo sobre el proyecto se explica a la vez que se sensibiliza que alrededor de 900millones de personas se van a dormir con hambre en todo el mundo. y además nos indica lo injusto de la situación pues en el plantea tierra se producen suficientes alimentos para toda la población mundia. esto nos hace reflexionar sobre las desigualdades existenes en la actualidad en esta parte nos introduce que rapidez en el objetivo dle proyecto, dar soporte a pequeñso productores con recursos y formación para que puedan acceder a los alimentos que necesitan y se introduce en el mensaje el aspecto de la denuncia En esta misma sesión se invita a las personas a colaborar para hacer la diferencia y de esta manera impulsar entre todos un mundo más justo. Da referencia a varios tipos de colaboración, individual, de empresa y además nos invita a compartir la campaña con nuestras redes sociales Concluye diciendo e interaccionando con el lector; MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HACER QUE LA UNICA HAMBRE QUE EXISTA SEA EL HAMBRE DE JUSTICIA, El mensaje como vemos obedece a una estrategia de contenidos enmarcada en el ámbito del marketing social, la sensibilización y la solicitud de donativos. Me parece en este sentido un buen ejemplo que podemos tener en cuenta a la hora de diseñar campañas nosotros mismos. Posteriormente en el apartado CÓMO COLABORAR, una vez que la persona se ha informado correctamente y sabe de que va el proyecto, puede conocer con más detalle las formas de colaboración. Vemos como estrategia que hay muchas formas de colaboración. Desde un SMS, hasta compartir con nuestras redes, a la participación de empresas, invitación a ir a la tienda de comercio justo, hacerse socio de la entidad. Otro aspecto muy interesante es que nos da información de las personas , empresas y grupos que han colaborado, en la sesión YA SE HAN SENTADO, nos permite ver rapidamente una lista inmensa de personas y empresas solidarias que se han sumado a la campaña. Esto genera un efecto llamada y nos incentiva a colaborar. 'Con respecto a los canales de difusión ' una de las razones por las cuales analicé esta campaña es por su capacidad de integrar canales de la web 2.0. Primero la campaña tiene un site propio desde el cual puedes conectar con otros canales de comunicación. La campaña te sugiere utilizar tu movil para sacar una foto y compartirla, estamos frente a movil marketing, se integra otro canal más. además puedes colaborar con SMS solidario. Luego puedes twtitera la campaña y compartirla en FACEBOOK se trata de que no solo IO hace difusión de la campaña en sus redes sociales sino que además incentiva a compartirla dando un efecto viral a la campaña. por spuesto esta el canal you tube donde te anima a compartir la foto y nos informa de que se han compartido 20mil mllones de fotos en internet. El formato de la campaña encuadra perfectamente en el espiritu de la web 2.0 como hemos visto en los materiales teóricos del curso. Entonces tenemos el uso intensivo de redes sociales pero tambíen hablamos de una entidad que tiene una base social muy grande en redes. 'CAMPAÑA HACER UNA OBRA DE ARTE' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwhsUKW0LrA Esta campaña promuebe la donación de pequeñas cantidades de dinero para MASSIVEGOOD. Es un movimiento solidario a escala mundial cuyo objetivo es recaudar fondos para la consecución de los tres Objetivos del Milenio relacionados con la salud, establecidos por Naciones Unidas en 2000, estos son: » Reducir la mortalidad infantil. » Mejorar la salud de las madres. » Combatir enfermedades como el SIDA, la malaria y la tuberculosis. La campaña apunta a la sensibilización de quien ve. Le habla directamente al donante desde el lugar de la simpleza de ayudar. La estrategia argumentativa se basa en comparar la acción de donar con acciones que contribuyen a la construcción de grandes obras pertenecientes a distintos campos: la literatura, la pintura, la ingeniería, el teatro, etc. No busca sensibilizar desde la imagen cruel ni la enfermedad, mas bien cuestiona la participación de todo el mundo en resolver estos grandes desafíos, Si es facil ¿Por qué no participas? El mensaje y la estrategia los considero consecuentes con el objetivo de la fundación dado que esta se propone trabajar en grandes desafíos actuales de la población mundial. Luchar contra la mortalidad infantil, por ejemplo, es una meta que no es facilmente alcanzable. Pero la campaña apunta principalmente a ese sentido de la creación de objetos y causas: con muchas pequeñas cosas se puede alcanzar una grande. Las imágenes que utiliza son sencillas, primeros planos de artistas y personalidades reconocidas internacionalmente que colaboraran con el mensaje y la reflexión: ¿Cuantas pintadasse necesitan para este cuadro?¿cuántos ladrillos se necesitan para construir esta ciudad (Nueva York)? ¿Cuántas palabras se necesitan para escribir un libro?. Nos lleva a pensar en números siderales pero al mismo tiempo vemos que es posible porque vemos al edificio o porque vemos al escritor de renombre que lo ha logrado escribir un libro más de una vez. la utilizacion de figuras internacionales para causas que son de preocupación e interes internacional es muy pertinente. Además le otorga confianza, responsabilidad y seriedad. No es facil que nos engañe una fundación en la que está Paul Auter, Susan sarandon o Samuel Jackson. El eslogan al final refuerza en una oración el concepto: "Todas las grandes cosas vienen de muchas pequeñas cosas" "dame un clik". No solicita grandes sumas de dinero sino que es una donación que cualquiera que esté interesado/a en colaborar podría hacerlo accediendo a una computadora con internet. Lo ùnico que podría criticar es que muy poco tiempo se menciona sobre qué trata la fundación. pero está claro el logo, y todo ello se puede reforzar accediendo a internet y viendo de que se trata esto que tantos personajes importantes me estan haciendo pensar. agregaría que justamente las campañas tambíen tienen un apoyo en web de la entidad, normalmente la persona irá a la web o site de la campaña para analizar e informarse de la Fundación o Asociación que promueve la campaña. Por eso es importante que la realización de una campaña de captación cuente con otros elementos importantes; una web dinámica que ofrece rapida información de quienes somos, un blog o grupo de facebook donde se encuentra informaciónde actividades y sobre los proyectos de la entidad. así como la presencia en otras redes socialales. otra cosa importante es que en la web el potencial donante pueda acceder a información clara y transparente del uso de los recursos de la entidad, fuentes de ingreso y destino de los fondos (proyectos ejecutados y resultado de los mismos) Maria Paula Rodriguez Argentina 'CAMPAÑA DONA 1 DÍA' frame|Dona1dia.Unicef Alumna: Irene de Federico (Enero 2013) Campaña escogida / Organización: Dona1día / Unicef Comité Español Fecha de lanzamiento: Noviembre 2011 Enlace web: www.dona1dia.com ya no está disponible y toda la información de la campaña se encuentra en http://www.unicef.es/dona-1-dia Temática: desnutrición infantil La campaña Dona1Día de Unicef tuvo como objetivo fundamental “concienciar a la sociedad sobre el grave problema de la desnutrición infantil, que actualmente sufren 200 millones de niños menores de cinco años en todo el mundo, así como sensibilizar a la población sobre los 1.000 días críticos que existen para prevenirla: desde el embarazo de la madre hasta que el niño cumple dos años.” 1' ' Coherencia con la misión y visión de la entidad ''' Esta '''campaña está totalmente alineada a la razón de ser de Unicef (fundamentalmente, garantizar el cumplimiento de los derechos de los niños y niñas)' y a sus Prioridades', siendo una de ellas la Supervivencia Infantil como punto de inicio. Unicef forma parte de Naciones Unidas y como tal, está totalmente coordinada y enfocada en el cumplimiento de los Objetivos del Desarrollo del Milenio (ODM). Así, además de contar con un Plan Estratégico Conjunto (PEC) que se renueva cada 3 años, tiene su base en el Plan Estratégico a Medio Plazo 20006-2013, entre cuyos objetivos se encuentra el contribuir a diversas metas de los ODM, en particular a “Reducir, en dos terceras partes la tasa de mortalidad de los niños menores de cinco años, entre 1990 y 2015 (ODM 4, Meta 4 A) y “Reducir a la mitad, entre 1990 y 2015, el porcentaje de personas que padecen hambre (ODM1, Meta 1C). 2 Cabe mencionar, que simultáneamente se presentó el dossier elaborado por Unicef “La desnutrición infantil: causas, consecuencias y estrategias para su prevención y tratamiento” y que el pasado noviembre de 2012 se lanzó también otra campaña en la misma dirección “Cumpledías” Calidad y claridad del mensaje El mensaje de la campaña es sumamente claro. Al entrar en el site www.dona1dia.com se podía observar en primera instancia una imagen y mensaje muy directo: thumb|396px|Pantalla inicial de la página web de la campaña“''AYUDA A UNICEF A COMBATIR LA DESNUTRICIÓN INFANTIL.'' Los 1000 días que pasan desde el embarazo de la madre hasta los dos años de vida del niño son cruciales. Con la alimentación necesaria y los cuidados adecuados en esta etapa, millones de niños tendrán más oportunidades de sobrevivir. Dona tus mejores días para que otros tengan días mejores” thumb|left|335 px Desde el site de la campaña, el eje principa'''l es un '''cortometraje interactivo (actualmente disponible en http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XbmI_IR_hE) de unos 2 minutos de duración centrado en la técnica del "storytelling" (contar o transmitir una historia) que recorre los 1.000 días cruciales de un niño llamado Omar y las diferentes intervenciones de prevención y tratamiento contra la desnutrición que realiza Unicef durante ese periodo. Para ello, un muy cuidado y logrado diseño gráfico e ilustraciones siguen el “camino” de una mujer, desde su embarazo hasta los 2 años de edad de su hijo. Además, en la parte inferior se pueden observar las diferentes fases (embarazo, nacimiento, primeros 6 meses, hasta los 2 años) y en el transcurso del corto, hay mensajes escritos que apoyan la historia, como por ejemplo: “Sin las VITAMINAS y MICRONUTRIENTES esenciales, niños y madres tendrán dificultades para sobrevivir” “Un CONTROL DE CRECIMIENTO puede salvar una vida” "La DESNUTRICIÓN AGUDA GRAVE amenaza seriamente el futuro de 26 millones de niños" Finalmente, el mensaje que aparecía después del corto instaba claramente a la acción, repitiendo eso sí, la primera frase del mensaje inicial. frame|Dona1dia.Unicef El mensaje que guía todo el recorrido es claro y conciso, con la información justa y necesaria. 'Aún así, quien deseara mayor información del tema, podía obtenerla clicando en la parte superior en el apartado de '¿Por qué los 1.000 días? Nivel de empatía generado ''' Personalmente, la campaña me llamó la atención porque soy una persona muy sensibilizada con el tema de la infancia y las problemáticas que originan que los niños y niñas no vean garantizados sus derechos. Considero que el nivel de empatía generado fue alto por diversos motivos, entre ellos: 1) 1) Las problemáticas relacionadas con la infancia, en términos generales, siempre despiertan el interés de la población. 2) 2) En el momento en que se lanzó la campaña, no hacía demasiado tiempo que se habían hecho públicas las alarmas por la comunidad internacional sobre la delicada situación y crisis humanitaria causadas por las sequías y subida de precios de los alimentos en el Cuerno de África. 3) 3) Además, el site de la campaña, simple, pero a la vez muy atractivo visualmente, lanzaba un mensaje claro, y sobre todo, con una implicación económica muy baja con un destino muy concreto. El '''resultado económico de la campaña, además de la notoria sensibilización que generó, fue 859.656 días donados (1,20€ por día/sms donado) para luchar contra la desnutrición infantil. Si Unicef se quedara con el importe íntegro (1.031.587,2€) y teniendo en cuenta que los ingresos de Unicef España ascendieron a 60.286.925,37 € en el 2011 3, supuso un 1,7% de sus ingresos, que en términos relativos puede parecer poco, pero en términos absolutos, es bastante elevado. También se consiguieron a raíz de la campaña 3.241 socios. 4' ' Formato y presentación de la campaña. La campaña contempla diversos soportes a través de diversos canales: online (www.dona1dia.com), televisión (spots), prensa, radios, acciones con empresas,… pero todo gira en torno a la telefonía móvil (a través del envío deun SMS) y a internet (portal de la campaña y redes sociales). Tal y como menciona la agencia que elaboró la campaña (JWT), “'Lo más complejo a la hora de desarrollar una campaña de recaudación es hacer que su objetivo sea tangible para quién participa'.” 5 En este sentido, el formato es muy pertinente porque permite que el receptor de la campaña asocie el envío de 1 SMS con la prevención o tratamiento de la desnutrición infantil de 1 día en la vida de 1 niño. El formato '''es bastante '''sencillo y a la vez interactivo y enlazado con las redes sociales que multiplican de manera exponencial la difusión de la campaña. Básicamente se daban 2 opciones: thumb|Dona1dia.Unicef 1) i. Enviar un sms con la palabra DIA ii. Posteriormente se recibía un sms con un código iii. Dicho código debía introducirse, clicando previamente a “Si ya has donado por SMS haz click aquí” (en la parte superior derecha de la página), escogiendo el día que uno quería donar (se podía escoger una fecha que fiera especial o significativa para el donante) y facilitando unos datos de contacto. 2) i. Conectarse a la cuenta personal de Twitter o Facebook y escoger cómo participar: thumb|Dona1dia.Unicef a. Crear tu propia cadena b. Seguir la de un amigo c. Unirte a una existente ii. Enviar un SMS con la palabra CADENA seguido del nombre de la persona que había iniciado una cadena en la web. iii. Compartirlo entre los amigos, familiares y seguidores en las redes sociales. Se mencionaba que si se difunde la campaña y tres de tus contactos hacían lo mismo, en una semana se podría llegar a 570 personas y gracias a ello, tratar a 16 niños con desnutrición. Posteriormente, se recibía un código al móvil y el proceso es el mismo que el anterior, y al finalizar se visualizaba una pantalla de agradecimiento y dando la opción de colaborar más o hacerse socio de Unicef. thumb|346px|Dona1dia.UnicefEsta campaña estaba apoyada por un spot televisivo de duración de 1 minuto centrado en la donación de un día, con una voz en off mencionando frases como: “Dona el día que naciste”, “Dona el día que nació tu hija”, “Dona un día de descanso”, “Dona un día de trabajo”, “Dona un día inolvidable”…todo ello, por supuesto, acompañado con imágenes acordes a lo que la voz en off menciona. Y no es hasta los últimos 20 segundos que el telespectador “descubre” a qué hace referencia el anuncio cuando Ana Duato y Pau Gasol (embajadores de Unicef y personajes conocidos y queridos por la mayoría de la población) dicen: “y los que no lo fueron tanto, dónalos también” seguido de un par de frases, casi idénticas a las que aparecen en la web al finalizar el corto de la historia de Omar: “'200 millones de niños sufren desnutrición crónica en el mundo. Los primeros 1000 días son fundamentales para combatirla'”. Seguidamente, un mensaje directo de Pau Gasol: “'Ayúdanos. Envía DIA al 28028'”, quien viste una camiseta negra con el logo blanco de Unicef. Le sigue una escena con el fondo blanco y la dirección de la web de la campaña contrastando con un color negro durante 3 segundos, y finalmente, el logo de Unicef. thumb|center|335 px Canales de comunicación implementados para difundirla frame|Dona1dia.Unicef Esta campaña contó con el apoyo de más de 50 medios de comunicación en toda España, más de 60 empresas, unas 20 entidades deportivas, en torno a 1.000 salas cine y decenas de organizaciones de distintos sectores de nuestra sociedad. Creo que el éxito de esta campaña, además de la claridad del mensaje (qué y para qué) radica justamente en la gran diversidad de canales y alianzas con las que contó para difundirla. Todo ello, sumado a la legitimidad que tiene Unicef y la sencillez de la donación (al alcance de cualquier persona que tenga un móvil) hizo posible la consecución de''' más de 1 millón de euros para luchar contra la desnutrición infantil.' Principales fuentes: 1 http://www.unicef.es/actualidad-documentacion/noticias/dona-un-dia-contra-la-desnutricion-infantil 2 http://www.unicef.es/sites/www.unicef.es/files/recursos/MTSP_PEMP_2006-2013_UNICEF.pdf 3 http://www.unicef.es/conoce/financiacion 4 http://www.corresponsables.com/actualidad/la-campana-dona-1-dia-de-unicef-recauda-un-millon-de-euros 5 http://www.jwt.com/dona1dia '''COMENTARIOS' Excelente el análiiis realizado. Podemos apreciar por un lado, la importancia de saber estructurar la historía que se quiere contar con contenidos bien redactados y qué son insumos provenientes de la experiencia de la entidad en dicho terreno. Una entidad como UNICEF con amplia experiencia en el desarrollo de ambiciosos proyectos en el áera de la infancia tiene mucho contenido elaborado para nutrir de argumentos validos la campaña. Pero además hay que saber comprimir dicha información de manera que sea facil de leer y asimilar por el lector. esto es el marketing de conteniidos. Y esto lo tenemos que ver como una ventaja para las ONGs pues son expertas en generar contenidos si a los proyectos sociales que redactan se refiere. Otra cosa es saber traducir toda esa información al diseño de campañas. Aqu es donde toma importancia la práctica y desarrollo de habilidades de los responsables de marketing y captación de las ONGs. Cómo vemos el diseño es fundamental. Esta claro que para ONGs medianas y pequeñas, la elaboración de los contenidos multimedia (videos en particular, animaciones) es complicado por la falta de recursos. En el caso de UNICEF podemos ver como la campaña cuenta con una variedad de contenidos multimedia, video animación de los dos primeros años de vida, video publicitario para la televisión, videos de personas reconocidas, famosos, poster, y demás material. Ello requiere de recursos y de la capacidad de inversión que muchas ONGs no tienen. La modalidad de envio de SMS para colaborar es muy positiva pues se basa en el microdonativo y además es muy facil de realizar, no hay que hacer transferencias bancarias, no hay que proporionar datos privados, no hay que realizar donativos en cuentas de banco, simplemente enviar un SMS. La campaña invita a la interactividad, una vez que se ha enviado el SMS se invita al donante a pasar por la pagina y donar un día de forma simbólica. Alli se consiguen datos para "prospectos" en campañas de telemarketing o envio de mailing masivo, etc. Otro dato a destacar es la amplia difusión que se realizó por medio on y off. Esto nos da primero la idea de que es fundamental dar un soporte de medios de comunicación tradicionales a nuestras campañas online (prensa, radio, televisión) y segundo, de que la publicidad de la campaña obedece a la planificación por resultados. Estamos hablando de más de 50 medios de comunicación. Pero pensemos en nuestra ONG pequeña, para eso estan las radios y periodicos locales. El marketing 2.0 se apoyo en el marketing relacional y marketing directo. Otra cosa a destacar es la impotancia del apoyo de las empresas en la difusión de la campaña. Esto quiere decir que la captación de fondos requiere de alianzas a través de la RSC para ampliar las posibilidades de éxito. 'CAMPAÑA DEJATE AYUDAR DE FUNDACIÓN KHANIMAMBO' thumb|right|335 px|Campaña ganadora del premio 2012 de la Asociación Española de FundraisingHe seleccionado esta campaña pues el mensaje es original y lo que mas me ha llamado la atención que ha sido creada por una asociación pequeña, que no tiene muchos recursos y que no es muy conocida. Pienso que esto es un buen ejemplo para nosotros pues demuestra que sin muchos recursos y con un diseño apropiado podemos conseguir el objetivo esperado Las ONGs grandes hacen campañas realmente excelentes pero las veo como inalcanzables en cuanto a toda la infraestructura que parece haber detras y del apoyo de medios de comunicación convenciales. por eso he optado por analizar esta campaña por ser más cercana por lo menos a mi realidad y me sirve de motivación para pensar que si podemos hacer grandes cosas con los recursos que contamos. 'Misión y visión de la entidad' El nombre ya es repesentativo. Khanimanbo significa gracias en el idioma local de Mozambique. La misión de la fundación es atender las necesidades de los niños en un pais donde viven en situaciones de dificultad, riesgo de exclusión social y pobreza. y lo hacen a través de la educación. los proyectos van dirigidos a garantizar la educación de los niños como elemento fundamental para mejorar las condiciones de vida de los niños y asegurar un futuro mejor para el país. Tambíen tienen proyectos en el área de la salud. Educación y salud son los ejes centrales. La campaña que lanzan en el año 2012 pretende conseguir socios y donaciones para financiar los proyectos a través de un mensaje muy original y bastante sencillo con gran capacidad de generar empatía; DEJATE AYUDAR. se invierten los papeles donde normalmente se solicita un donativo, aqui, el donante es alguien que se deja ayudar por unos niños sonrientes, lo que además rompe el esquema de presentar historias a veces triztes que nos tocan la friba sensible, aqui se apuesta por mostrar la felicidad inocente de un niño como el gancho para la empatia. El concepto es innovador; DONATIVOS DE FELICIDAD, se logra vincular la transacción económica que hay detras sin tabú y asociado a un sentimiento, a un grupo de valores de solidaridad. es un mensaje positivo, que da alegría. remover triztesa ayuda a hacer efectiva las donaciones, pero dar felicidad aumenta o potencia pues la gente siente doble satisfacción, felicidad por el acto de donar y felicidad por ver que los niños no son simples victimas, estan felices y ello en medio dle trabajo de la fundación que aprovecha tambíen para trabajar la marca con transparencia y naturalidad 'Los canales utilizados' hacen uso de las redes sociales de forma intensiva, y logran dar el salto a medios de comunicación que hacen reseña de la campaña por su originalidad, prensa y radio. El video viral se cuelga en youtube y de ahi pasa a ser compartido. Actualmente lleva más de 61mil visualizaciones. el site de la campaña ofrece información thumb|400px más detallada para hacer los donativos de felicidad y de verdad que a nivel de diseño gráfico esta muy bien logrado. la combinación de colores, las letras, la foto de los niños con un rostro feliz. Una carta, una manualidad, un vídeo... Los niños de Praia Xai-Xai podemos ayudarte cuando más lo necesites. como vemos el mensaje original se mantiene, ellos son los que te ayudan a ti. la reciprocidad esta conseguida! esto es un logro pues la idea que queda es como yo se que mi dinero ayuda! y como hacemos para fidelizar al que ha hecho el donativo Pues resulta que al donar eres feliz, pues ellos te hacen sonreir, dejando de lado el estress de la vida en España. La campaña es compartida en redes sociales, twitter, Facebook, flirk. y se vuelve viral rapidamente Como ejemplo de campaña esta superbien y además nos deja claro que si esta bien hecho, de las redes sociales slatará a los medios de comunicación tradicionales y esto es un refuerzo necesario. 'Resultados de la campaña' 21% de nuevos socios de la fundación 128.000 euros obtenidos Gabriel Gonzales (disculpen el retraso!) 'CAMPAÑA FUNDACIÓN THEODORA' Me gusta mucho el presente video, es corto y no ha recibido muchas visitas, pero la causa es de mucho valor. La entidad puede que no tenga muchos recursos y por eso la calidad de la campaña puede que no sea tan alta. Sin embargo en la web 2.0 no hace falta tener muchos recursos para hacer campañas exitosas. Pero si hay que tener un gran conocimiento de como funciona la red y los diversos canales que hay para lograr una amplia difusión. Si bien la causa de esta fundación tiene un gran potencial para generar empatía, su campaña no tiene ni de lejos la difusión ni el impacto que han tenido campañas expuestas anteriormente. Analicemos entre todos que factores influyen a parte de los ya comentados y que harían vosotros para mejorar la campaña presente. CAMPAÑA EL AUTOBUS SOLIDARIO ''' thumb|300px|right La campaña que yo he colgado es la de El Autobus Solidario, que lanzaron UNICEF e ING Direct en diciembre 2008, con el objetivo de lograr el mayor número de donaciones para el programa Ing Chances for Children. De manera muy creativa, se creó un sitio en internet, que identificaba la posición geográfica del ordenador que abría el enlace y lo comparaba con la IP del ordenador que previamente había enviado el link. De esta manera se podía calcular aproximadamente la distancia física que había entre ordenador y ordenador. La campaña consistía en que por cada 10 km de distancia entres las IPs que equivalía a 10 km de recorrido del autobús solidario; ING Direct se comprometía a donar un céntimo a UNICEF para dicho programa. La estrategia se apoyó en personas influyentes, líderes de opinión para apoyar la campaña, tales como Fernando Alonso y Matias Prats y se utilizaron otros soportes offline para promocionar la campaña. Parte de la estrategia fue elegir la época de lanzamiento de esta campaña, ya que fue enviada como una felicitación navideña, lo cual generó un alto grado de empatía con la causa que se vio reflejada en la alta viralidad de la campaña. Es un buen ejemplo de campaña diseñada con ayuda de una empresa; ING direct, con la cual UNICEF ha desarrollado otras campañas. Cómo vemos se puede apreciar la combinación de las TIC para ofrecer al público la posibilidad de interaccionar. No solo se ofrece un mensaje, tambíen se ofrece una experiencia a la comunidad online. Esto permite captar no solo la atención de la persona sino hacerlo sentir parte de la historia. La captación de fondos se trata de generar interacción a través de la web, de generar conversaciones y de establecer lazos de empatía con el receptor del mensaje. '''Resultados de la campaña Según datos de ING Direct, los resultados en un período de 30 días fueron los siguientes: se registraron 163.000 visitas a la página web, 292.000 emails enviados, 28.500 visitas a youtube y 103,000€ recaudados. Ligia Ch. García 'CAMPAÑA SOMOS' Es un excelente ejemplo de campañas de sensibilización que cuenta con el apoyo de varias ONGs unidas para promoverthumb|300px|right Somos nos da cuenta de un excelente ejemplo de marketing social que intenta salir del mundo off line proponiendo una cibermovilización a través de un simple gesto simbólico; sal a la calle utilizando una prenda al reves Las ONGs con grandes recursos cuentan con la capacidad de organizar este tipo de acciones, pero que pasa con las pequeñas ONGs?. Ahora hace falta ver los resultados de la campaña que busca dar visibilidad a la importancia de la acción solidaria. Cómo vemos esta accion de marketign social es una forma de incentivar el apoyo a las ONGs, es un paso previo y una base solida para luego solicitar donativos 'CAMPAÑA CROSSBOOKING' Llega a Madrid un nuevo concepto de 'crossbooking' sin precedentes en España Estamos acostumbrados a que si hablamos de acciones solidarias por parte de ONGs pensemos en aquellas que destinan sus recursos de trabajo, tiempo y recaudaciones, en ayudar a los más desfavorecidos en cuestiones de salubridad, hambruna o supervivencia. Y con ello, aún a sabiendas de que existen otras muchas, dejemos en el descuido a aquellas otras menos notorias o de distinta magnitud, que con la misma visión tienen misiones diferentes y no por tanto menos necesarias. thumb|leftTras investigar y buscar información acerca de campañas de comunicación realizadas por ONGs/ONLs, hace no mucho tiempo, en concreto el paso mes de septiembre, se llevo acabo en Madrid una acción que siguiendo con el enfoque expuesto creo que lo ejemplifica muy bien. En este caso, la autora fue Grupo2013, es una Asociación de Maestros y Alumnos Solidarios y ONG dedicada a fomentar la escolarización en países en desarrollo y mejorar la educación en España. Se trata de una organización sin ánimo de lucro, aconfesional, apolítica y contraria a la discriminación por motivos de raza, nacionalidad, sexo o creencias religiosas. “Este libro es libre, ni se compra ni se vende” es el lema empleado para llevar acabo su iniciativa de crear una Librería de Libros Gratis. La idea está inspirada en una experiencia norteamericana similar que triunfa en Baltimore desde hace ya 13 años y se define como una apuesta por la creación de una librería donde rompiendo con todos los impedimentos y barreras, los libros han pasado a ser algo más que mera mercancía. "Este libro es libre, ni se compra ni se vende" Adentrándonos en el anñalisis de la campaña, comiendo con la coherencia entre la misión y visión de la entidad y la estrategia de comunicación seguida. La acción de crear una librería de libros gratis bajo el claim “Este libro es libre, ni se compra ni se vende” me parece que encaja muy bien con la misión, visión y valores de la entidad. Es un estrategia de crossbooking dónde el “liberar” un libro se convierte en algo más que compartir una historia, y refleja el fomento de un movimiento solidario en pro de una educación accesible para todos y de mejor calidad. "Nuestra misión es hacer llegar libros a todas aquellas personas que deseen tenerlos, de una manera gratuita, abarcando todo tipo de clases sociales" Además la manera en la que plantean la búsqueda de “financiación” o “donaciones” me parece de lo más acertada. Lo pongo entre comillas ya que se plantean diferentes opciones, de manera económica (suscripciones, donaciones, alquiler y compra) y no económica ( haciéndote voluntario, aportando material y difundiendo) Y en cuanto a la calidad y claridad del mensaje, “Este libro es libre, ni se compra ni se vende”, habla por sus propias palabras Por otro lado en cuanto al nivel de empatía generado y el por qué te ha llamado la atención, he de decir que uno de de los motivos por los que he escogido esta campaña, es por la triste infravaloración que como derecho y necesidad está sufriendo la educación y la cultura en España. Y lo razono con dos conceptos muy de “trendin’ topic”: los recortes y el fomento de la generación “nini”. De hecho, es algo que ellos mismos defienden en alguna de las entrevistas que se les han realizado desde su inauguración “Creemos en la educación como base para el crecimiento y el desarrollo personal” Algo que por causa y efecto, hoy en día, afecta notablemente a gran parte de la sociedad .thumb En cuanto al nivel de empatía, queda reflejado en los datos, que desde que abrió sus puertas en septiembre, alrededor de 300 personas ya han disfrutado de este pequeño oasis literario y más de 140 han apoyado la iniciativa a través de una suscripción. "La mayoría de las donaciones vienen de particulares o de empresas que colaboran con nosotros", cuentan. En la presentación e inauguración de la librería se hizo un llamamiento a diversos escritores, poetas y blogueros con el ánimo de dar a conocer, apoyar y regalar unas palabras de bautizo a los asistentes. Por otro lado para dar a conocer la noticia se han utilizado medios como la prensa, tanto autonómica como nacional, en medio impreso y digital, así como en las diferentes redes sociales: Wordpress, 11870.com “los mejores sitios de tu ciudad”, mininube (web social de viajes), foursquare, pinterest, Facebook, twitter… Además de la apuesta indudable por el boca-oreja como forma de voluntariado internacional . (fuentes: entrevista en el mundo, post en el blog de ITACA) Para concluir con el análisis y agradecer este tipo de iniciativas que fomentan actos sanos y no al alcance de todos, cito a un conocido que decía "Sé culto para ser libres" Garbiñe C.P Muy interesante la campaña. puede que tengan un video? es importante integrar canales de comunicación para hacer más provechosa la campaña. aunque en este caso integran canales al sumar la campaña a la web 2.0 La campaña además implica a diveras personas influyentes como pueden ser escritores, blogueros. 'CAMPAÑA ADICAS CASTRO URDIALES' PRIMERA PARTE En primera instancia indicar que voy a tratar de realizar un ejercicio práctico y cuyo origen está en una ONL, que es el verdadero motor que me ha impulsado para hacer el curso y sacar rendimiento del mismo. Para ello, utilizaré el video que presentamos en nuestro X Aniversario y que sirvió para marcar una iniciativa de conocer quienes somos y como funcionamos, aspectos que los iré desarrollando en las preguntas que se explicitan posteriormente. Esta campaña estará ilustrada a través del video que incrustaremos. CAMPAÑA X ANIVERSARIO thumb|left|300pxSEGUNDA PARTE Criterios por lo que nos ha gustado está campaña: 1. Se trata de exponer un video que representa las diferentes actividades que hemos ido desarrollando durante los primeros años de nuestra existencia. Nuestra razón de ser con una trayectoria perfectamente identificada en el tiempo. 2. También fundamenta lo queremos ser en un futuro, hacia donde nos queremos dirigir. 3. Por supuesto identifica una trayectoria con unos valores que quedan bien expresados en el video. 4. Por supuesto de ninguna forma debe ser un instrumento impoluto que no esté sujeto a análisis, y posible adaptación a los nuevos tiempos que corren actualmente. En él se visiona la capacidad de innovación y cambio durante esta década en diferentes campos. Para ello hemos tenido que ser constantes, corajudos y con mucho esfuerzo, voluntariedad, y ganas de trabajar por y para la discapacidad, intentando trasladarnos a un mundo inclusivo, donde nuestros derechos de ciudadanía queden enmarcados en el propio derecho subjetivo que nos asiste. Se trata por tanto de ser capaces, visibles y promotores de transformación social. “Alguien hizo un circulo para dejarme fuera, yo hice otro más grande para incluirnos a todos” Nativo americano 1) Coherencia con la misión y visión de la entidad ¿se aprecia la existencia de una estrategia de comunicación? ''Creo que es evidente que hay una relación muy importante entre nuestra razón de ser o misión y lo que queremos proyectar en un futuro, nuestra visión. ''2) Calidad y claridad del mensaje: ¿se entiende el mensaje?¿cómo lo definiríamos? Entiendo que el mensaje es claro y sencillo tanto en la parte visual de la imagen como el texto que complementa a la misma. EL mensaje es muy directo y fácil de recibir. 3) Nivel de empatía generado ¿por qué te ha llamado la atención?¿por qué te identificas con la causa? ¿por qué crees que otras personas podrían identificarse con la problemática planteada? Bueno el grado de empatía es enorme porque representa una parte fundamental de que lo que es la asociación a la que represento, y por el grado de aceptación que ha tenido desde su presentación y conocimiento por otros sectores de población. Esta causa como otras que tienen fines donde los valores solidarios quedan enmarcados, es básico en nuestra forma de proceder. Nos podemos identificar muchísimas personas, porque la discapacidad de nacimiento o sobrevenida, la puede tener cualquier persona en un momento de su vida, bien temporal o crónica, y por tanto es el video un pequeño espejo donde mirarse. Como todo la conciencia esn estos casos se desarrolla más fácilmente cando lo tenemos cercano, en un nuestro hábitat o entorno donde vivimos o nos relacionamos. 4) Formato y presentación de la campaña ¿te parece adecuado?¿qué cambiarías para mejorar la presentación? La campaña se utilizo con el formato adecuado y se publico en nuestra pagina web, y en aquellos lugares donde ''presentábamos diferentes actividades, con el fin de conocer de primera mano, quienes somos, qué hacemos….. ''5) Escogencia de los canales de comunicación implementados para difundirla ¿crees que han sido adecuados los canales y por qué? A la fecha actual, los medios de comunicación están cambiando, y lo que hace dos o tres años era adecuado, hoy necesita diferentes canales, como bien decía al principio son los que me han impulsado para realizar este curso. Sería interesante ver los resultados obteniidos por la campaña. es decir, que objeivos se trazarón cuando se diseñó la misma y si efectivamente esos objetivos han sido alcanzados. Para medir los resultados encontramos cantidad de herramientas web que nos permiten saber el impacto de la misma. digamos que la empatía la podemos medir análizando el alcance de la campaña. si el video ha sido viral. si las personas han comentado y generado opinión con respecto a la campaña. Todo esto es importante para saber si la campaña cumple con las espectativas planteadas. en el caso de una entidad como ADICAS es interesante establecer alianzas con empresas o con agencias de comunicación que den un apoyo en la parte de diseño gráfico o edicion de videos. el tema de la discapacidad genera normalmente mucha empatia, pero más allá de la empatía, podremos incentivar a la población a colaborar? a hacerse voluntarios de la entidad? se ha aumentado la base social de la entidad? el video atrajo trafico a la web-? Parte de la clave puede estar en la redación de un social media plan. en trazar la estrategia de presencia en la web 2.0 y en las redes sociales. el primer paso es crear comunidad, luego podemos ampliar las campañas para realizar recaudación de fondos. otro elemento importante es analizar la navegabilidad de la pagin web. es facil de navegar? el internauta conectará con nuestra institución al ver la presentación de la información? todos estos elementos son paralelos a la campaña pero importantes. el diseño de una campaña online siempre exige una metodología basada en la definición de objetivos, y la definición de los pasos que seguiremos para alcanzar esos objetivos por último con indicadores de resultados para medir el impacto y corregir errores. Los felicito por el trabajo realizado en ADICAS. Con pocos recursos demuestran mucha voluntad 'CAMPAÑA EL MONSTRUO QUE NO DEJABA IR A LOS NIÑOS AL COLEGIO' Me gustaría presentaros una de las últimas campañas de Unicef, que ha lanzado junto con la colaboración de INGDirect. thumb|right|468 px Partimos de la base de que esta mezcla es un poco extraña; parece mentira encontrar un banco involucrado en una cmapaña de este estilo, incluso me atrevería a decir que parece una broma. Pero no. Justo por ese motivo, y por lo interesante que me ha resultado la idea y la puesta en marcha de la misma, creo que merece la pena analizarlo. La campaña es coherente con la misión y la visión de la entidad, dado que prioriza la escolarización, prevención y desarrollo de los niños, plasmando las dificultades que se encuentran muchos de ellos por causas ajenas a ellos mismos (un entorno hostil, principalmente). Me gustaría recordar que Unicef trabaja para conseguir cambios reales en la vida de los niños, y en España concretamente, promoviendo políticas y alianzas por la infancia. El mensaje llega de una forma directa, mostrando inicialmente un ideal, que serían los niños en la escuela y posteriormente, las dificultades con las que se encuentran a diario para poder acudir a ella. Transmite la lucha que ellos mismos hacen por conseguir alcanzar una educación con garantías, el respaldo de responsables (el profesor) y las diferentes vías que utilizan insaciables para poder llegar a su objetivo. Pero siempre hay algo más fuerte que ellos; el monstruo. Me ha llamado la atención la originalidad de la campaña, hecha con material que podría ser escolar; cartones, dibujos, etc. Me gusta la manera que tiene Unicef de mostrar que están al día en cuanto a novedades audiovisuales y cómo intentan captar la atención de un colectivo más joven. Conectas fácilmente con los niños y con su angustia y de hecho, promueve la interactividad planteando la posibilidad de ayudarles a escapar del monstruo si envías un mensaje poniendo qué te gustaría que ocurriera a partir de entones en esa historia. Encuentro que es una manera simpática de contactar con el joven, ofrecen un sistema accesible, fácil e instantáneo y que además, ofrecerá algo a cambio a quien participe; un final hecho a medida. Además, dado el público al que siento que va dirigido (juventud y dominantes de redes sociales) me parece muy buena idea haberlo promovido por redes sociales, dado que son estas plataformas las que más utilizan hoy en día, los más accesibles para los jóvenes y una gran oportunidad para conseguir viralizar el vídeo. Para más información www.elmonstruo.org Inés Grau La campaña cuenta con el apoyo de ING direct lo cual ya es garantia de amplia difusión y de un soporte en cuanto a recursos económicos para la edición del video y para desplegar toda la estrategía de comunicación. El mensaje tal como comentas no es muy comun. El planteamiento de la historía aunque no es de los que más me gusta, tiene por objetivo conceder protagonismo a la audiencia. Esto supone hacer participe a la persona y otorgarle capacidad de acción (a través del apoyo/donación) para decidir sobre la evolución y resolución del problema Yo rescataría lo importante que es hacer de problema social una historía atractiva y presentada con originalidad. Muchas ONG hacen proyectos similares, pero solo UNICEF logra contar la historía de este modo. Es como la campaña de Fundación Khanimambo, que comparte Gabriel. Efectivamente es un tema que muchas ONGs abordan, la educación de los niños, pero la presentación de la campaña, el mensaje es completamente diferente. Detras la misma historia, pero para comunicar influye mucho la forma en que se cuenta la historía 'MODULO 2. SENSIBILIZACIÓN' Ejercicio 2. Campaña de sensibilización Alumna: Irene de F. Nombre de la campaña: '''Di NO al trabajo infantil y SÍ a la EDUCACIÓN '''Causa: '''Denunciar la situación de millones de niños que se ven obligados a trabajar viendo vulnerado así su derecho a la educación. La campaña en particular se centra en la situación de América Latina donde más de 9 millones de niños y niñas trabajan. '''Objetivo: Sensibilizar sobre esta problemática y que el público receptor firme una petición on-line dirigida a los gobiernos de los diversos países de América Latina solicitando políticas firmes encaminadas a erradicar el trabajo infantil y garantizar el derecho a la educación de todos los niños y niñas. La presentación se ha realizado en slideshare por razons técnicas pero idealmente debería realizarse en formato audiovisual con imágenes grabadas o bien con ilustraciones en movimiento. Puede visualizarse aquí: http://www.slideshare.net/irenedefederico/ejercicio-campaa-sensibilizacin-ide-f Notas: 1. Siguiendo las buenas prácticas y política de protección de la infancia, está prohibida la copia o reproducción de las imágenes o contenido. 2. Si bien la historia que se narra es una situación común en A.Latina, el nombre y las imágenes son ficticias. Es decir, las imágenes no corresponden a la historia que se narra. 'POR UN OCIO Y CULTURA ACCESIBLE PARA TODAS LAS PERSONAS' Esta campaña de sensibilización que presento, se llevo acabo en Castro Urdiales dirigida por la asociación con la que colaboro, Adicas. Su principal objetivo era la sensibilización y concienciación de la ciudadanía incluyendo la participación de grupos de interés, como políticos de la población, asociaciones de Cantabria, colaboradores..etc. La congregación y marcha tuvo como finalidad concienciar a la gente de que el derecho a un Ocio y Cultura Accesible para todas las personas, no es un lujo sino un derecho subjetivo y universal. 'Campaña Hey! Da la cara por la Esclerosis Mútliple' Esta campaña comparte fines tanto de captación como de sensibilización, por lo que me centraré únicamente en el objetivo de sensibilizar a la sociedad- en concreto al colectivo de jóvenes- sobre la Esclerosis Múltiple, mediante la organización de un concierto benéfico en una sala de Barcelona (Luz de Gas), el martes 12 de febrero de 2013. La Esclerosis Múltiple es una enfermedad neurodegenerativa que afecta al SNC y que afecta en su mayoría a adultos jóvenes (con un mayor porcentaje de mujeres afectadas). No se conoce la causa ni la cura, por lo que la inversión en investigación es fundamental para poder avanzar y mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas con Esclerosis Múltiple (PcEM). Por este motivo, la sensibilización de la sociedad también juega un papel muy importante de cara a poder potenciar esta tendencia a la donación para invertir en proyectos de investigación. Dado el "target", hemos buscado primero una imagen juvenil, con una tendencia esperanzadora y optimista y con mucha energía. Por el poco presupuesto del que disponemos, es importante amortizarlo muy bien y poder encontrar colaboradores y voluntarios más que trabajadores. Colaboradores cualificados, que comprendan y empaticen con el objetivo. Por eso contactamos con ItWoorks, una empresa de diseño y programación web que recién empezaba a crecer y que nos ofreció el diseño de un cartel y el diseño de las entradas del concierto respetando estos valores que queríamos transmitir. thumb|Cartel de ItWoorks Por otra parte y paralelamente, buscamos patrocinadores que nos ofrecieran algún producto sorteable para llamar la atención de la gente al concierto (captación), pero enfocamos la difusión del sorteo de una manera más especial y focalizándonos en la sensibilización de la enfermedad. Por ello, y para cada patrocinador, creamos una pequeña historia que reflejara un perfil de persona que podría ir al concierto, y así generar un poco de empatía y dejar que la gente se familiarizara con alguno de los personajes. Ejemplo: La Esclerosis Múltiple tiene 1.000 caras. Conoce a María. thumb Me llamo María, tengo 28 años y tengo EM. Y aunque hay días en los que me encuentro peor que otros, no pienso perderme el concierto. Yo también voy a dar la cara por la EM. Y si de paso me toca la noche de hotel en XXX que sortean, mejor que mejor! De esta manera, hemos podido explicar qué es la EM, qué caras tiene y que consecuencias. También hemos hecho personajes que son familiares de personas con EM, alguien que no conoce a nadie con EM, etc. para abarcar los posibles perfiles que puedan estar interesados en acudir al gimnasio. Os dejo un ejemplo a continuación para que podáis ver el estilo de redactados y la imagen que hemos transmitido (en este caso, se remarca la importancia del apoyo del entorno). Se ha querido transmitir la importancia no tanto del dinero que se recaude con este acto benéfico, sino de la transcendencia que tendrá en cada persona que vaya. Queremos transmitir la importancia de que la gente conozca qué es la EM. Otro de los materiales que hemos utilizado ha sido un vídeo "casero" que hemos intentado viralizar por redes sociales y que ha conseguido 1.500 visitas en Youtube. Consideramos que el vídeo es una plataforma fácil, directa y cómoda para el usuario que quiere informarse. En este vídeo, informamos acerca del concierto pero queda en un segundo plano y como una consecuencia de la causa, que es la EM. Y por supuesto, bajo el mismo lema: DA LA CARA POR LA EM. thumb|left|335 px Inés Grau Torredemer Excelente campaña de sensibilización, logra llegar a un público objetivo muy amplio y sabe conectar con las personas. Permite incentivar a través de lo lúdico, Por fin es viernes! es un título muy apropiado pues además, da la idea de alegría, celebración y además por una causa solidaria. Introducir historias reales a través de la idea de 1000 caras de la EM es un camino apropiado para dar rostro a las personas que padecen la enfermedad, pero también a sus amigos y familiares y de esta manera trascender el simple aspecto informativo y "dramatico de una enfermedad" que no tiene cura y presenta la realidad pero con entusiasmo y con esperanza La elección de Luz de Gas es además apropiada por ser un lugar conocido y que garantiza la afluencia de gente por contar ya con un público fiel Ya que el evento ha pasado, sería bueno si puedes darnos info sobre si se cumplio el objetivo planteado. como fue la difusión en las redes sociales y como crees que puede mejorarse para futuras campañas. sería interesante ver dicho analisis para desarrolla el tercer ejercicio. Te felicito. Si tienes fotos del evento podemos compartirlas en redes para agradecer la colaboración y solidaridad de los asistentes y seguir promocionando la entidad 'MODULO 3- DISEÑO ESTRATEGIA' A continuación muestro en conjunto de la presentación de la campaña, añadida la 2ª parte en relación con el diseño de la estrategia para la captación de donativos. PRESENTACIÓN CAMPAÑA - OCIO Y CULTURA ACCESIBLE Garbiñe C.P es importante que quede claro al público objetivo que se realizó una actividad específica. la Marcha por la ciudad. por ejemplo en la primera diapositiva se podría decir UNA MARCHA SOLIDARIA -solo un ejemplo- lo que quiero reflejar es que la gente sepa que la actividad X, en este caso la marcha o recorrido por la ciudad fue el eje mediante el cual se llamo la atención y se congregó la participación de diversas personas y entidades. por ejemplo la diapotisita 6 podría ir mejor al principio. en donde enuncias lo que se pretende. El objetivo ha de quedar claro desde el inicio hola la campaña esta muy bien, sin embargo el video de animoto no da tiempo de leer la info. es importante que en estos casos sobre todo en videos, el mensaje sea breve y la gente tenga tiempo de leerlo. Con animoto y otras herramientas web se pueden hacer videos chulos. gracias por tu esfuerzo y por compartir la campaña con nosotros. es importante analizar casos reales, sería bueno saber que impacto tuvo la campaña. si consiguio los objetivos planteados Hola Maryam. Muchas gracias por tu apreciación acerca de la campaña que planteé como ejemplo. Tienes razón que tal vez, a la hora de hacer la presentación, debería haber especificado en un principio la actividad que se llevó acabo y una vez introducida dar a conocer el slogan de la marcha. En cuanto a la utilización de Animoto, existe una limitación de tiempo de 30 segundos y pocas posibilidades de edición del vídeo (duración de diapositivas..etc) con la versión free. En cuanto al grado de impacto, puedo decirte que tuvo un enorme calado por la participación de políticos y miembros de entidades así como de parte de la ciudadanía del municipio, que quisieron ponerse en la piel de personas con movilidad reducida utilizando sillas de ruedas como medio para hacer el recorrido. La visión que adquirió este acto por gran parte de la población fue que el ayuntamiento participó en una situación de choque de concienciación y sensibilización ante unas barreras arquitectónicas, que conforman parte del patrimonio histórico del municipió y por tanto de interés cultural, dónde las personas con o sin movilidad reducida no ven posibilitado el fácil acceso a las mismas y con ello la limitación del disfrute de un ocio y cultura para todos. CAMPAÑAS SENSIBILIZACIÓN Este vídeo refleja una campaña continuada que llevamos realizando durante muchos años, para concienciar a las instituciones, políticoa, ciudadanos, constructores, arquitectos y demás grupos de interés sobre la importancia de la accesibilidad como motor de inclusión social permitiendo la participación de las personas con discapacidad en la vida cotidiana como un ciudadano más. Esta campaña no solo trata de sensibilizar, sino de dar una visión amplia sobre las necesidades de cambio y sobre todo hacer ver que cuando se llevan a cabo, su beneficio no es sólo para un colectivo sino para TODAS LAS PERSONAS. Jose A. Cortésthumb|right|300px felicitaciones, me ha gustado mucho el video. y realmente se nota que han hecho un gran trabajo por dar a conocer el objetivo de la entidad. el mensaje queda muy claro desde el principio y genera empatía. además podemos ver la implicación de uno de los fundadores de la entidad y se puede percibir la energía e implicación de tu parte. esto da una imagen muy positiva y de solidez de la entidad. hay mucho materail de comunicación que pueden aprovechar para mejorar su difusión. además la colaboración de empresas y la ciudadanía en vuestro caso será más facil. lo importante es unificar todo lo qeu han hecho hasta ahora e iniciar un ambicioso plan de captación de empresas y de solicitud de microdonativos en la red, pero tambíen haciendo uso del street marketing en el cual ya tienen experiencia a través de la organización de eventos públicos pienso que es un ejemplo de buenas prácticas y os animo a continuar mejorando para lograr implementar nuevos canales de captación y sobre todo mejorar el impacto de las campañas que han realizado en tal sentido ya que es una campaña que han llevado a cabo sería interesante que nos comentaran los resultados objtenidos en función de los objetivos planteados PRESENTACIÓN CAMPAÑA MODULO 3 A continuación dejo la presentación de la campaña "Un Diseño para Todos" a través de la dirección de la URL siguiente: PRESENTACIÓN SLIDESHARE Texto de encabezado